<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Could it be Wrong? by Nightingale231</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310795">How Could it be Wrong?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231'>Nightingale231</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamilton: Thin Ice Outtakes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Era, Drabble, M/M, gwash is narrating and it's just his internal thoughts, just thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamilton: Thin Ice Outtakes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Could it be Wrong?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitch_I_might_be/gifts">bitch_I_might_be</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332479">Thin Ice</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitch_I_might_be/pseuds/bitch_I_might_be">bitch_I_might_be</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>George could see it in their eyes, in the way they looked at each other, and he worried over it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was against everything that he had been taught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should have drawn them out separately, making sure they knew that what they were doing was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could the sheer love and adoration in his son’s eyes be wrong? How could that soft smile, reserved only for the Southern man, damn his son to hell?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Love was love, after all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>